Hell Comes to Konoha
by Kento-hish17
Summary: Upon being tossed aside by Orochimaru as the Sannin virtually destroyed his team, Naruto falls into a war between two factions of creatures from Makai, the Hell of all Hells and through an injury, gains their power, only to be experimented on by on of the factions, making him the ultimate tool from Hell.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another story! God I am slowly killing myself with starting so many stories. I blame my creativity! And my own repetoire of OC's that have no place in any anime, or at least belong to the extremely limited anime knowledge; I know about 4 animes, and one of them I'm extremely behind, and another I only know the beginning, so that's not saying much. Skypeia ring a bell? Yeah, that's where I stopped. And yes, I know that was 'when it supposedly got good', but it lost my interest! And I at least know the beginning of Elfen Lied and Gungrave, the latter only 'cause the protagonist has my name (w00t! :D Power to the Brandens!) Anyway, I'm sure you don't give a fuck what I know or don't know, so let's get moving.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own these OC's.

"Hey"- Human speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin.

Naruto was currently flying through the Forest of Death, Orochimaru having somehow sealed the Kyuubi's chakra and throwing him aside for dead. He would have just gone down to the ground, but Orochimaru decided to fuck with Sakura's attempt to save him and used another **Daitoppa** to blow him away. He could feel his chakra leaving his body as he laid on the ground away from the battle.

Struggling to at least sit back up, he sensed some new chakra signatures around him as he heard a cacophony of voices over his head.

"You can't do this, Otnek! These humans deserve their peace; the war isn't for another eon!" The first said, an underlying sense a nobility and leadership in his tone.

"Damn to these humans! They are weak and pasty! I'll start the war _now_, get them out of the way so we can cover more ground against Heaven!" another voice said, the actual voice sounding exactly alike as the first, but the underlying tone was sinister and reeked of evil.

"Kento, there is a human boy in the area." A wizened voice interrupted, speaking to what Naruto could only assume was the first voice.

"Get him out of here! We can't have any casualties!" the supposed 'Kento' ordered.

Hearing a grunt of affirmation, Naruto suddenly felt a pair of arms lift him off of the ground and the air rushing in his face as the person carrying him seemed to be running extremely fast.

Snapping his eyes open, he came face to face with a pale visage of a middle-aged man with grey circles around his electric blue eyes and a short scraggly beard upon his chin, a large axe holstered on his back. He wore a sleeveless black muscle shirt, dark red armor on his shoulders and forearms and a gauntlet over his left hand. His armor seemed to be made of some odd foreign rock, with some specks of the glowing interior in some areas. He wore a pair of black cargo pants with the actual pockets using the same red color for their fabric. He wore steel-toed boots and was currently jumping through the trees, heading towards where the fuuton technique blew him away from his fight with Orochimaru.

"Who the heck are you?!" He suddenly yelled.

The man wasn't at all surprised at the sudden shriek right in his face. "That is not important. What _is _important is that you get out of the current area. It is not safe for humans." He answered rather mechanically.

"Whaddya mean for humans? Are you and the angry twins not human?" Naruto queried.

"Again that is not important. What is important is that you stay away. This is a war you humans are not ready for." He repeated.

Before Naruto could continue his questions, they were set upon by another figure, this one's face a wall of disinterest.

He wore a set of sunglasses that were molded more like a visor that covered both his eyes, his short dark blue hair spiked, with two more prominent 'horns' over his ears. He wore a shirt with the same dark red color as the first man, but there was a demonic symbol in the center of it, his armor dark red at his shoulders but grey down his arms, wearing a pair of gauntlets that were the same red. He wore skinnier pants like the first man, the dark red but the pockets were black with grey line, his boots grey. He was shoving his rather wicked blade through the chest of the man carrying Naruto, making its way out his back. Again, his armor and the sword seemed to be made of the odd material the currently dying man's armor were made of.

Naruto's eyes were wide in shock; this man that apparently saved him from this big fight just died for him. As he jumped out of the mans arms, he scowled at the visored man and brandished a pair of kunai, not noticing the _flaming _blood that fell from the wound over a cut on his arm and seeped into the cut.

Before he could threaten the man who needlessly skewered the man who tried to save him, he was pushed aside _by the same man he saw die_.

"Stay back, child! I shall handle him." he ordered. Naruto noticed the wound was gone, but the cut in his shirt didn't disappear. "There is no need to put the child in danger, Scion." he quipped to the scimitar-wielding man.

"Lord Otnek demanded he be the first sacrifice to his new age of order. He will not be the last. Neither will you be, Cedimine." 'Scion' replied stoically. He swung his axe back, blocking the blade the appeared behind him, Scion suddenly appearing behind him with the blade. He snapped back with a spin kick, throwing Scion into a tree a few yards away.

The heavily armored man retaliated by shooting what appeared to be white fireballs out of the cloud of dust his impact kicked up. Cedimine blocked the flames with his axe, ignorant of his burnt hand holding the weapon, which quickly healed with _more flames_ spreading over his hand.

"It seems we'll have to bring this fight up a few notches. You youngsters always want to get things done in a hurry." Cedi commented, truly sounding the age his face portrayed. With that done with, his entire body burst into flames and his figure seemed to grow, as if he were becoming a demon. Scion followed suit, bursting into similar flames.

As the fire died down, their towering figures stood half as tall as the daunting trees of the forest, their new forms more terrifying than Naruto could imagine for such odd people. Cedimine was currently _made _of the flames their burst into, his corporeal body adorned with odd symbols of some forgotten race. His axe disappeared and his arms were somehow separate from his body, floating at his sides, as dark purple orbs floated within the 'shoulders' of the detached limba, glowing faintly as certain symbols on his body where his arms would grow out of glowed also. His arms and upper torso soon grew dramatized armor matching the set he wore as a 'human.' His left hand was made of the flames but his individual fingers wore armored claws, grey with red stripes. His right arm wore a gauntlet of the 'rock' armor, a glowing crack down the middle and another demonic symbol where his hand would grow out of under it. His legs wore sparse armor where the differentiated pockets of his pants were, his clawed toes matching his hand.

On top of his shoulders was a helmet with a flat top, sharp angles, and slits in the front, like the grate of a furnace. He wore a final symbol on top of his 'head' and a series of horns matching the beard he had adorned the bottom of his helmet. Suddenly, his grated face tore open, splitting at the halfway point between the slits, showing no head within, only the flames of hell as he roared a terrifying call towards Scion.

Out of the dust cloud, Scion stepped out, his new body shocking Naruto.

First came his head, another helmeted visage, the visor remaining across the grates, creating the horizontal slit across his helmet, two horns on the side mimicking the horns his hair formed. his body was made of the same flames as Cedimine, his chest holding a roughly circular piece of chest armor with cracks from the center out. His arms were also separated from his body, wearing armor similar to what he wore as his first form. The rest of his form was rather generic, matching Cedimine's, but every detail just had a sinister look to it.

"Wh-what the hell are these people?!" Naruto whispered to himself. He watched as these titans of hell battled it out in the air above him, their very forms making him break out in a sweat as some trees they stood by burst into flames.

Just as Scion was about to bring his arm down to swing his scimitar that seemed to grow with him, a thin silver blade burst from his chest and also skewered his raised arm as it continued its course. Turning his head, he spied a smirking extremely pale human with the blade currently stabbed through his body sticking out of his throat. Snapping around, breaking the blade with his sheer body, he reached down and grabbed Orochimaru within his burning claw. **"HUMAN! YOU DARE STRIKE ME AS MY BACK IS TURNED?! HAVE YOU NO HONOR?!" **He roared at the Sannin who dared attack him from behind as he was already in a fight.

Orochimaru was holding back screams of pain as the fires burned his body and the sheer force was crushing his body; he could already feel his ribs breaking. He also realized he couldn't **Kawarimi **with a nearby mud clone. He had just given Sasuke-kun his Curse Mark and sensed a great power nearby. Coming towards here, he saw two hulking figures of fire from the depths of hell fighting it out. he mused that if he struck one of them down, he could experiment on the body for his powers. He mused that the center symbol was his weakness, so he aimed for this. He was now currently fucked.

**"ANSWER ME!" **The demon roared again, shaking the writhing Sannin in his grip. Not getting a reply, he merely growled and tossed Orochimaru aside like the trash he was to his people and returned to his fight with Cedimine, who had the honor to wait for him to finish his business with the intruding human.

**"I certainly hope not all humans are like this; otherwise, I may have to persuade Kento that these humans aren't worth our time." **He commented.

Scion merely grunted and they continued their battle.

Naruto only watched from the sidelines as these hulking, burning demons as they fought and one of them almost killed the man who almost killed his entire team. He suddenly realized the burning sensation in his arm. Looking to the pained limb, he shrieked as he saw it was engulfed in the same flames that resulted in the transformations of the men from before. He was freaking out, wondering if he was becoming them. He more tactfully concentrated on how much it hurt as he fell to his knees and gritted his teeth as the fires that were overtaking his flesh grew across his body. He stared in morbid fascination as his fingers were replaced with the grey protrusions of armor with red stripes. He finally opened his mouth as he screamed in horrible pain then fell unconscious from the sheer shock of it, the flames of his body spreading still.

Pushing Cedimine back with a floating right hook, Scion spared a glance at the source of the scream he heard, and saw Naruto's current state. If he had visible eyes in this form, they would surely be wide. Impaling Cedimine down with his scimitar, knowing his enemy would not die from such a miniscule - at least to them - wound, he walked over towards Naruto as his figure shrank and he reverted to his disguise for this world. He picked the boy up and disappeared in a burst of hellfire, his weapon disappearing from Cedimine's body.

Said veteran in this timeless war looked around for Scion or the human he heard scream, and saw neither were here. Reverting to his disguise, he disappeared in his own flames to tell his leader.

**(With Kento and Otnek) **(Yes, it's his name backwards; this will be explained)

The forest was currently filled with the sounds of foliage burning and the crashes of two large figures in their personal fight in this war. Once they were brothers; inseparable, literally if one knew their dark secret.

In his own demonic form that one could only assume was these individuals' 'true' forms, Otnek retaliated against the thrust of Kento's blade with his cacophony of _six _detached limbs. His armor was truly that of a tyrant, who could hurt you just by standing near you.

His helmet was concave on either side of the flat front, the bottoms of the three surfaces sharpened, the slits of the furnace that was his face scorching with fire and small embers. Atop his head was another symbol of hellish design, a crescent moon on its side with the edges snapped out, a large circle between the new points, three small diamond symbols in the curves of the inverted tips of the crescent and under the whole symbol. His horns were sleek as they pointed upwards, as if he wanted to shred the sky with the flick of his neck. He wore armor only on his right 'shoulder', layered burnt red armor with silver trim, extenuating the deadly points of the armor, a blood-red symbol sticking out where the arm would grow out of, dark brown leather straps securing the armor to his body, a silver clasp in the center.

The armor on his separated arms were of the same design as that on his shoulder, but raised on the outer halves and extremely squat on what would be his biceps, some sort of odd 'chainmail' under the armor pieces that took the shape of, oddly enough, jaws of some hungry demon. The outer halves of upper armor had large blades trailing up the curves of the armor itself. Underneath their 'maws' floated the orbs that one could assume kept the limbs telepathically connected to the body. The armor on his forearms had a thin gap down the center, another symbol seeming to hold the halves together on the top and bottom, another blade following up the elbow, ending in those damnable grey claws in red stripes that all these creatures seemed to share.

Within each hand, he held an odd sword; a burnt orange handle the curved inward, a green gem at the bottom, as it curved into a rather ornate guard, a dark red with a curve where it meets the handle, the ends sharp and curling outwards. The blades started thin but curved to a wider girth and narrowed to their points; altogether, they were rather menacing weapons.

Around his waist he wore two loose brown leather belts with silver clasps, apparently only for aesthetics, as they held up nothing. His legs were shaped oddly; the upper hips curving into small points, snapping into another point like a stereotypical mountain range a five-year old might draw, nothing but large and small zigzags, the larger points where the knees started, sweeping into his clawed toes that matched his fingers; what stood out was the pair of grey bones that seemed to go up into disintegrating into chips within his legs.

Finally, one would notice the large tail flailing around as it slither from behind him and hooked around Kento's ankle to trip him up; a dirty move one would expect if they knew Otnek. It was entirely aflame, but it had spaced segments of dark red armor with more symbols and wicked silver blades trailing down it like a spine, ending in an armored tip with five wicked blades, like a flail only for cutting and slicing, not bludgeoning.

While the cloud of dust his dirty trick kicked up obscured the view of his brothers form, he knew it all too well, a mental frown adorning his 'face', as this helmeted visage could not contort with emotions; how he despised his brothers form, how it mirrored yet was a stark contrast to his own form, looking weak in his eyes.

He sneered as he saw the silhouette of his long time enemy shrink and realized he must be retreating or was too fatigued to maintain his form. He mirrored his actions, deciding it was time for him and his men to disappear, to build their forces. He glared at the shadow as the dust settled, showing his rival.

Kento was a pale man, which was surprising since he came from what one could, again, assume was Hell. His blood-red eyes with black slits met Otnek's own eyes, the exact same. His black hair was a mop of spikes, showing he was more laid back; how uncouth of a leader. He seemed to have already chosen human wear for this form, wearing a short-sleeved muscle shirt in black and white stripes and black jeans and steel-toed boots. He watched as Kento rose to his feet, their eyes never leaving each others' hate filled gazes, Kento scowling at him, showing his longer-than-average canines.

Otnek chose to keep his pride as his kind, a Hellbent. His hair was swept back, still a mess of spikes only from behind, as he proudly showed his horns, the right following the curve of his skull and curving up over his hair, growing from his forehead; his left was completely different, but still grew from a symmetrical area, only it was much longer, completely curving around his head to behind his ear and framing his jaw line. He grinned rather madly, showing his sharp teeth, like a sharks. He wore no shirt, showing his tone torso and a scar from his left shoulder to right third false rib. His arms seemed to be rather reptilian, as they were scaled, blood-red, only his hands completely covered like so, spines framing his forearm from his pinkies to his elbows and thumbs to inner elbows, his palms glowed an ominously yellow-orange. He wore the same pants and boots as Kento, but both were adorned with more hellish symbols, glowing faintly as if they pulse to a heartbeat. His skin complexion was a stark contrast to Kento's, a heavy tan, almost the same tone as one Umino Iruka.

"What's wrong, brother?! Tired already?! You were always weak!" He taunted, sweeping his arms open for emphasis.

Kento merely deepened his scowl as he ignored the jab, knowing it would only make him sink to Otnek's own twisted level. Before he could say his part, Scion appeared next to Otnek, that human from before draped over his shoulder, but he was different. His eyes widened as he looked closer; the boy was going through some change that was giving him their powers as Hellbent! Before he could implore his 'brother' to hand over the boy so he may not suffer, both enemies disappeared in inferno's, Otnek's taunting chuckling echoing in the now-quiet forest. "Father-dammit..." he cursed, sighing as he started rounding up his men, the others appearing from their own quarrels against his brother's other minions.

"Sir?" Cedi asked in a respectful tone.

"Speak." Kento merely said.

"If I may ask, sir, but... do you regret your decision to part your dark half from yourself? He can only drive this world to oblivion." He queried.

"He's not my dark half... He's my mad half. And to this day..." He started, turning away to face the sunset as his figure glowed slightly from the sparse fires remaining. "I don't regret my decision." He finished...

End Ch. 1

So, what do you think? I understand if you get a sort of Michael bay's 'Transformers' vibe from Cedi and Scion; they are loosely based on Ratchet and Soundwave, but they will be characters all their own. Tell me your opinion on this concept. And if you want to get the idea of Otnek's Hellbent form, look up Ifrit-esque on ; my design, my friend drew it with his style. I think it's badass. Well, review, PM, just tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aaaaaand back! Just to let you know, this war between Kento and Otnek isn't gonna be the main focus; Naruto will be, of course. You'll find out what Otnek has done with him this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own these OC's.

"Hey"- Human/Disguised Hellbent speech

_'Hey'_- Human/Disguised Hellbent thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin

"What shall we do with him, sir?" Scion asked his master, Otnek, as they walked down the charred halls of their hidden base in the human world.

"Throw him to the human dogs. Perhaps he will provide entertainment as they tear him apart for our experiments." Otnek ordered, smirking at what transpired just hours ago.

**(Flashback)**

"Let me go, you sick creeps! I don't want anything to do with your fight with those other guys!" Naruto yelled as he struggled against his bindings against what appeared to be some hellish slab of rock supported on a stem like some examining table in a lab from the underworld.

"Silence, boy! Lord Otnek demands we experiment on you to see the full extent of your supposed transformation into a Hellbent hybrid. Now just be quiet; this won't hurt a little." Scion offered as he loomed over Naruto, brandishing some sort of fire in his palm. Looking closely, one could see the writhing mass of some parasitic creature as it screeched lowly. **"It'll hurt a lot!" **Scion added, showing a bit of his own dark side as he shoved the parasitic demon that was formed with the combined strains of power gathered from himself, Lord Otnek, some of the other generals in Otnek's army, bits of blood he took from Scion in their scuffle, the same for Otnek's fight with his brother and supposed original, and even some strains of power from the first Hellbent in recorded history, the Unnamed One. He even managed to throw in some bits of promising human abilities Lord Otnek had sent him to find; some pale human who could control his bones and another who was incredibly insane, but his morphing abilities showed incredibly promise if he would learn his place and keep his outbursts to himself. These humans got stranger and stranger every second they stayed in this backwater world. Anyway, Scion had injected the mentioned strains of DNA into the blonde human and stepped back as he watched the changes happen.

He writhed and he screamed, but no one would hear him. And even if they did, no one would care. He's only a human. There's plenty more to use. But there was something about this particular human that intrigued Lord Otnek and himself; he could feel a strong presence within the child. Perhaps it was one of those lower demons these humans called 'bijuu.' Yes, it must be one of them.

Naruto struggled as his skin turned to flame, his visage turned to iron tempered by the embers of hell, his bones somehow remaining and sprouting out his 'skin' as some odd black marks spread over his body, much like how that orange haired human Scion took the DNA from experienced when he attempted to retaliate. Didn't he know this was for the betterment of science?!

He watched impassively as the child become some mutt hybrid of human, Hellbent, and these special humans. He believed one of them was called Kaguya. Such an odd name. Then again, he _was _an odd human, spouting off some nonsense about his own lord, Orochi-something. Unimportant, as are all humans.

Curiously, the one tail the child sprouted split into nine, and a single wing burst from his left shoulder-blade. The horns upon his helmeted face sweeping back like fox ears and his bones bursting in uneven places and amounts. He grew in overall size but in the end, he was nowhere near true Hellbent stature, and the experiment was a failure. The child reverted to his human flesh and lay unconscious.

"Disappointing." Scion muttered to himself as he took the child from his lab.

**(Flashback end)**

"As you wish, Lord Otnek." Cedi bowed away and disappeared in his flames, returning to the forest where they first appeared and threw the child into the trees, unknowingly throwing him to his teammates. Sakura yelped in surprise when her orange-clad teammate fell from the darkness beyond the trees to her 'secret' hiding place with the unconscious Uchiha. She cautiously made her way to his form. "N-Naruto?" She asked shakily.

Naruto only groaned in horrible pain and exhaustion. "S-Sa…kura…-chan…" He managed to grunt out as sweet blackness consumed his vision.

"Naruto!" She yelled in surprise deciding it was him since no one else called her that and an opposing team wouldn't know to say that. She dragged him into the hollow tree she put Sasuke in and attempted to treat his wounds. She found he felt inexplicably hot to the touch.

**(One hour later)**

"Come on, Dosu; he's right there. We just gotta kill his bitch, and he's open to us. We don't even _have _to do anything to that blonde kid; he's dead to the world!" An Oto nin pleaded to his leader, his black hair done up in a style similar to Kakashi's, wearing a face brace on his head and a yellow shirt with the kanji for 'Die Die' on it.

He spoke to the leader of their genin team, Kinuta Dosu. He was an odd one, bandages on every inch of his face save for his right eye, a lavender long-sleeved shirt, purple camo pants, black sandals, and some weird shaggy _thing _on his back.

Their third member, Tsuchi kin, an attractive girl with cascading black hair down to her waist, tied at the very bottom with a small ribbon, sleeveless flak jacket and camo pants matching her teammates, stayed to the back, silent, knowing her opinion on the matter was _less _than nothing.

"Very well, Zaku. Kin, you handle the pink-haired one; she seems weak enough even for _you_." Dosu ordered.

Kin grit her teeth at the jab at her abilities but merely nodded.

Upon Dosu's signal, team Oto fell upon Team 7.

Sakura swayed to and fro, fighting the desperate need to sleep, but jumped, alert, when she saw blurs of color come into her field of vision. Shaking the blurriness from her head, the colors cleared, showing the smirking, and one bandaged, faces of that Oto team that attacked Kabuto-san when he commented on the new Otogakure. She readied her kunai, preparing to spring her traps.

**(Thirty minutes later)**

So much shit happened in the short thirty minutes that led up to this point.

Dosu pointed out Sakura's poorly hidden trap, Zaku blasted said trap, a swinging log, with the tubes in his hands, Rock Lee came to Sakura's rescue, only to be fell by Dosu's Melody Arm, as it damaged his inner ear and Zaku's blow knocked him unconscious, Sakura was bashed around a bit, and Kin held her by her long hair, admonishing her for her less-than-satisfactory skills as a kunoichi, saying she spent more time making herself look pretty.

Just as Kin went to strike, Sakura cut her own hair, freeing herself from Kin's grasp, and attacked with a weak uppercut. Kin only stumbled one or two steps back. She sneered at the weak attack, saying it only proved her point, when an overwhelming feeling of dread and malice exploded from within the hollow tree, freezing everyone in the present vicinity.

"**Sakuraaaaa…" **A grave voice hissed out, as a torrent or red flaming chakra stepped out of the shelter, encasing one Uzumaki Naruto. But he was drastically different.

For one thing, his spiky mop of blonde hair was marred with black streaks, and swept back like Otnek's. Speaking of the malicious Hellbent, Naruto bore a pair of horns mimicking his style, only they were black, with red tips. From the junction between his neck and left shoulder-blade came a wave of grayed skin in splotches of the color, as his entire left arm was transformed into a distorted grey gauntlet of a limb, large fist and all, with what appeared to be a piston at his elbow. His right arm appeared to be covered with bone, which was _moving_. It formed segmented plates down his forearm and hand, the bones within his fingers consuming the digits as his arm was now changed to a bone claw. His legs appeared to be made of the fire the chakra imitated, grey bone-like claws for toes and bits of bone fragments within the flaming limb.

The grey blotches marring his skin stretched across his face, his left eye, being caught in the cloud of transformation, changed to black sclera and dark yellow instead of his normal cerulean.

"**Who did this?" **He asked in that hissing tone, scaring Sakura out of her mind.

She shakily pointed towards the Oto team, who were still frozen in fear at the malformed child before them that commanded such power. Such was their shock that Zaku had no way to defend himself when the orange-clad genin swung his bone claw, the demonized hand extending on what appeared to be a spine, as it separated his right arm from his body in a bloody fashion. Zaku screamed at the pain and clasped his remaining hand over the remaining stump. Gritting his teeth, he glared furiously at Naruto. "You fucking shit! You'll pay for that!" He threatened and aimed his remaining hand at Naruto. **"Zankukyuokuha!' **He yelled, launching his attack of air at Naruto.

Naruto merely stood there, lifting up his deformed left arm, as the grey substance that made it up grew and became a shield for him, blocking the entire attack, the blonde feeling nothing. **"Insignificant trash. **Teshi Sendan." Pointing his fingers forward, bone ad deformed, the tips of the bones within said fingers shot out like the name suggested, bullets, and headed for Zaku, only for Dosu to block by pouring his chakra into his Melody Arm, just barely able to hold them back.

"Zaku, Kin, we're getting out of here!" Dosu ordered, tossing their scroll, Earth, to Naruto as he procured his injured teammate and fled with Kin.

**"COWAAAAARDS!" **Naruto roared after them. As he regulated his breathing, he felt a miniscule amount of killer intent wash over the area. Vaguely noticing Team Gai and Team Asuma appear around him, Naruto turned around to face the tree hollow, finding a shaken Sakura looking within, towards Sasuke, who was awake, with flame patterns blackening his skin much like his own grey blotches. The Uchiha merely glared at Naruto and rocketed towards him in a blind fury of speed and corrupted chakra, only to reappear, his neck seized by his target. Finding he couldn't overpower the grip on his throat, Sasuke settled for glaring fiercely at Naruto. "Put me down!" He managed to growl out.

Naruto didn't answer or comply, merely raised his deformed arm, the piston in his elbow rearing back, and punched him in the face, the piston adding extra force that surely knocked Sasuke out, deactivating his curse mark. Dropping him to the ground, Naruto added an extra measure and punted Sasuke with his damned legs of those demons from before, throwing Sasuke into a nearby tree and burning his stomach.

Everyone was silent at Naruto's fierce discipline of his teammate, the Sasuke fanclub duo surprisingly silent at what their object of affection endured as Naruto merely walked over to the scroll Dosu left and picked it up as his limbs reverted to normal, the marks shrinking away to his neck. The horns upon his head disappeared as well, the only change to Naruto being the black streaks within his hair. Turning to glare at the other teams, silently challenging them to do anything about his actions, his usual bright blue eyes now dull and full of contempt for all things human, Naruto hefted the fallen Uchiha over his shoulder. "Sakura, let's go." He said softly, already heading towards the tower in the center of the forest, pocketing the Earth scroll with his Heaven scroll.

Sakura, possibly afraid for her life, merely nodded and followed. The remaining teams were shocked at what happened; Uzumaki Naruto, the supposed dead last of their graduating class, just went through some weird transformation and almost killed that Oto nin and beat Sasuke like a ragdoll. And his eyes; they're glow gone, now dull and empty. Suddenly breaking out of their stupor, they turned to each other and nodded, silently agreeing to not piss of Naruto.

Team Gai collected the unconscious Lee and went on their way, Team Asuma doing the same to find their own scrolls.

On their way to the tower, Team 7 was beset upon by a team from Ame, only for their army of ink clones and the originals hiding amongst the crowd to be brutally slaughtered by Naruto as he swept his hand over the crowd, a trail of hellfire following his silent order, roasting the Ame team alive as he strolled pass their pained and dying carcasses, Sakura emptying her stomach in the nearby bushes at the scent of burning flesh and their screams. She quickly followed Naruto, not daring to question how, or why, he did that.

Team 7 arrived at the tower within the hour, tossing the pair of scrolls to the ground as the began to smoke after Sakura read some speech on a board about training in qualities of Earth and Heaven.

They were greeted with their Academy teacher, Umino Iruka, who first greeted them, only to be silent as he saw the condition of his precious students.

Sakura was shaken and seemed afraid of Naruto, who stared down Iruka with those frozen eyes, as he hefted an unconscious and battered Sasuke. Before he could ask what happened, Naruto's gaze hardened somehow, and the words were caught in his throat. He then merely showed them to their resting quarters and disappeared in a shunshin to tell the Sandaime of this new development.

Naruto walked to their quarters and dropped Sasuke on one of the beds like junk and turned to Sakura. "Stay. Here." He ordered coldly. He left the room, going to the training room in the tower, somehow knowing where it was.

Naruto spent the entire day training in the Dances of Shikotsumyaku that he already knew thanks to his DNA from the remaining Kaguya, Kimimaro. He even managed to make some new dances: **Dance of the Toadstool**, **Dance of the Black Poppy**, and **Dance of the Cherry Blossom Tree**. In terms of the 'curse mark of nature' from Jugo, he found he didn't suffer the boys bouts of rage and insanity. He mused that due to the DNA of Kimimaro, the only person that could keep the orange haired boy calm, this was the case. He then trained in the powers of each of the Hellbent he received power from. Due to the sheer amount of Pureblood Hellbent he received power from, including the case that first began the process, he had attained a level of potential power greater than even Kento and Otnek, and possibly just for Kami to humor him due to his tenant, he had _nine _arms, the odd man out symmetrical. He also had the power to create the portals Scion had on his chest in his Hellbent form; from them, HellSpawn crawled out, tied to his will and word. He could also turn the armor on his limbs into weapons, much like Cedi could with his axe. He found he could fly even with one wing. Upon his back sprouted a piece of armor that grew from the base of his neck, holding what appeared to be nine sheathed swords; he mused he would have to learn kenjutsu to use them properly. Now was not the time for that. Not knowing of any of the other generals he received power from, he stopped his training for today, completely knowledgable to his audience of one. His teammate, Haruno Sakura, was watching him, and he could tell she was absolutely afraid of the power he possessed. He smirked, relishing in her fear. With a start, he realized his complete personality switch. Before, he was happy-go-lucky, always smiling, head over heels for the pinkette, argumentative with Sasuke, and surely not this strong.

Thinking back to his behavior when he returned to his team and sent the Oto team running away, such as his calling them 'insignificant trash' and 'cowards', and how he glared at the other teams and friends. He mused it was a combination of Otnek's and Kimimaro's arrogance, a splash of Jugo's madness, and the negative nature of the other generals under Otnek. Perhaps the small bits from Kento and Cedi kept him from snapping Sasuke's neck when he attacked using the curse mark. Perhaps it was his own patience and need to play with the boy's mind. Even _he _didn't know.

Anyway, now was the time to approach the situation of Sakura. "I thought I told you to stay in the room." Naruto called over his shoulder, hearing Sakura yelp in surprise.

"N-Naruto, what happened to you? This isn't who you are! What the heck did you just do?!" She shrieked at him, only to be stopped before she could ask more questions by Naruto shushing her with his finger to her lips.

"I don't know, Sakura-chan. Something happened to me when Orochi-teme threw me into the forest, and now I'm like this. Please don't be afraid of me because of my gifts or how I acted in the forest. I'm still Naruto, and I'll still protect you. I promise, and I don't go back on my word. That's my nindo, dattebayo!" He assured her, ending with his foxy grin. Sakura smiled a bit and nodded, agreeing to not let his secret out. Waving goodbye and saying she was going to check on Sasuke, she left. Turning around, he summoned an army of **Kage Bunshin** and set them to train in each of his new powers, including Fire Release, which he found he had a high affinity for. It would only make sense; demons of the infernal Makai would control no other.

He watched on the sidelines as his clones working in the Shikotsumyaku worked on some new techniques, creating a new type of clone: **Hone Bunshin.**

Interesting. Realizing he hadn't approached the issue of his transformation with his tenant, Naruto sat in a meditation, going to visit Kyuubi.

**(Mindscape)**

Naruto appeared in his mindscape. Looking around, he found it was different from the sewer from when he first met Kyuubi; now, it was an open field, beautiful flowers and adorable fox kits jumping around. Following them, a few jumping onto his shoulders and licking his cheeks, Naruto chuckled as he walked through the forest.

Looking around, Naruto saw in the distance parts of his mindscape he mused were the result of his new changes; to the west, he saw dead trees that were stark white, made of bone, reminding him of the **Sakura no Mai **he created. Shikotsumyaku. To the north, instead of forestry, there stood a facility that Naruto mused was for the criminally insane. Jugo's prison, perhaps. east of that, the terrain was the picture of hell; ground of molten rock, cracked and bursting with flame, the sky black, screams in the distance of suffering souls. Hellbent; lovely.

Ignoring those, Naruto followed the kits to Kyuubi, by proxy, her lovely cottage in the forest. Yes, _her_. Naruto was incredibly surprised when he found out the Kyuubi was female, and quite beautiful and motherly. A feral beauty, crimson eyes, slit pupils, jagged, darkened whisker marks like Naruto's when he went into a rage in Wave Country, a heart-shaped face, light, almost glowing skin, unblemished except for the alluring beauty mark under her right eye. Her crimson hair a waterfall of red down her back, a pair of cute fox ears on top of her head. She wore a red kimono with black trim, orange foxes down the entire length, holding in her generous bust that reminded him of that insane Exam proctor, Mitarashi Anko, yet bigger. From her tailbone sprouted nine fox tails, her dainty feet bare so she could feel the grass under her feet.

Naruto knocked on the door and was greeted with this site. She smiled kindly and hugged Naruto, seizing his lips with her own.

Okay, _motherly _perhaps isn't the best term.

Upon their first meeting, Kyuubi, or rather, Kusai as she told him, he was indeed motherly, apologizing for his damned life of abuse, but agreeing to help him from now on, in a deal. She could see, hear, and feel everything he could, if he could have access to her youkai. Agreed upon after the incident in Wave, Naruto had begun training in her demonic chakra. From then, he could control about a tail's worth of chakra, able to form a shroud of the red energy around him in the shape of a humanoid fox.

Thus was why, in the outside world, Naruto also had a group of bunshin training in it. Thankfully the overbearing force of the youkai was snuffed out with special seals Naruto set up in the training room. Oh yes, I must explain that also. Alongside his youkai training, Naruto bought a book on sealing, and took to it like a fish to water. The supposed extremely difficult art of fuinjutsu was as easy to him as breathing. And thus, he was a master of storage scrolls, explosive notes, and chakra suppressors. Thus, no one noticed the overwhelming force of multiple clones accessing youkai.

Anyway, we're getting off topic. After their first meeting, Naruto developed feelings for the demon queen, and she him. One day when Sakura's rejection of his confession broke him down enough, he turned to her, and their feelings came out as they shared their first kiss. Since then, Naruto felt nothing for Sakura, and only loved Kusai. He still called her Sakura-chan, only out of old habits. He would fix that soon enough.

**"Hey, kit." **She greeted as she hung off Naruto's shoulders, their foreheads touching as she looked in his eyes, their shine returning only for her.

"Hey, Kusai-chan. I came to see if what those freaks did to me is affecting you." Naruto explained as he stared back.

**"Ironically, they're doing absolutely nothing to me. They took their parts of your mindscape and have been silent since then. Now for those 'freaks,' I can explain. They are Hellbent; greater demons from the demon home of Makai. Kit, believe me when I say that they are stronger than some of the bijuu." **Kusai started, seeing Naruto's eyes widen at this news. **"The first two you met were the co-generals of Makai's army, though at first, they were one. Kento led the army under the Greater Being, the unnamed Hellbent that commanded power on par with me. Unfortunately, he was a kind spirit, and the world of Makai corrupted him. Not all demons are evil, kit, and he was one of them. With the corruption came madness, and with it, a second personality. A complete opposite to Kento, he called this persona 'Otnek.' Knowing that one day the evil would consume him, Kento cast Otnek from his mind and soul. Thus, Otnek was created. With their completely opposite personalities, came a division of warriors. Those who served Kento, and those Otnek. When the Greater Being died, Otnek took control, saying 'might was right', a campaign to conquer or slaughter all other demons. Kento believed a demon should only listen to themselves, not the tyrannical orders of a dictator, so he was against his surrogate brother. I don't know how they appeared in this world, but they did, and they brought their war to us." **Kusai finished, letting Naruto soak in all the information.

"Wow..." Naruto simply said. "This Kento guy sounded bored when he tossed Otnek out." Naruto commented.

Kusai giggled a bit. **"No, kit, it was a matter of decision; keep him inside and be consumed by the evil and hate, soon becoming the one who would make millions suffer, or cast him away and fight what remained, getting rid of the problem forever, even if their connection kills him also." **She explained.

"Oh. So what was with my attitude when that Oto team came in?" Naruto asked.

Kusai shrugged. **"A moment of the powers bursting out all at once. It will be the only time, but you made an impression on those other genin." **She explained.

Naruto nodded. "So what happens now?" He asked.

Kusai shrugged. **"You could keep training, go meet the other teams, or stay with me." **She offered, snuggling against him.

Naruto chuckled. "It seems you made my choice for me." He said, smirking at her innocent pout as he laid down with her, snuggling together.

Naruto was an experiment of demons that brought their war to his home and he was gifted with their powers, including powerful abilities that were supposedly the last of their kind. What could go wrong?

End Ch. 2

So, whaddya think? Naruto _might _seem overpowered, but I won't try to make him as such. He has the abilities of my Hellbent characters, including some you haven't seen yet, Kimimaro's Shikotsumyaku, Jugo's nature energy manipulation, and at least one tail of Kyuubi's chakra. Pretty good start, I'd say. Tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


End file.
